


The Worst That Can Happen

by QueenHarleyQuinn



Series: Tutor Me Like One Of Your French Girls: Highschool AU [4]
Category: Warcraft (2016), World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I tried to lighten things up with humor, Jock Lothar, M/M, Nerd Khadgar, Rape/Non-con Elements, but it is there, hopefully it worked, it's not super graphic, lothar comes to the rescue, no rape but there is sexual harassment/assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHarleyQuinn/pseuds/QueenHarleyQuinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Llane, Medivh - this is Khad. He’s never been to a party.” Lothar said and they laughed, making Khad blush with embarrassment.<br/>Khad swatted Lothar’s chest, “What a great way to introduce me.”</p><p>Lothar's a highly protective Jock and Khad is his nerdy tutor who hasn't ever been to a party. Drunkenness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst That Can Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Sexual Assault/Harassment

Telling Lothar he’d never been to a party was a mistake, Khad now realized as he changed his shirt for the third time. He felt like his younger sister who changed about five times before going anywhere - Khad now understood why. The t-shirt he was wrestling with only made it over his head before he took it off again, reaching for another top.

Lothar was going to honk the horn of his car any moment and Khad would have to pretend not to be nervous out of his mind. He was a quiet kid. He liked books and movies and definitely not sweat filled houses with drunk kids stumbling into hook-ups. Lothar would not take no for an answer. The football player would pick him up, throw him into the car and leave, regardless of what Khad said.

Two quick honks sounded outside of Khad’s house and he sighed. Giving one last look into the mirror Khad sighed. This was going to be a long night.

 

———

 

The house Khad and Lothar were approaching was practically pulsating - a living beast of hormonal high school kids, alcohol and house music. Khad gulped and Lothar grinned, waving to Llane and a guy with long, blond hair who Khad didn’t recognize. Khad tugged at the sleeves of his button down shirt - he was going to die in there.

“Llane, Medivh - this is Khad. He’s never been to a party.” Lothar said and they laughed, making Khad blush with embarrassment. 

Khad swatted Lothar’s chest, “What a great way to introduce me.”

“You’re Lothar’s tutor, yeah?” Llane asked, his smile genuine and friendly. Khad nodded, too distracted to make an actual sentence. _Does Lothar talk about me to his friends?_

“Yup. He is a certified nerd. He’s going to get totally debauched.” Lothar smirked and Medivh snickered. “Medivh, you used to be the exact same way! Don’t even deny it.” Khad was still hung up on the word _debauched_. Those _SAT_ vocabulary words must have stuck with Lothar - Khad couldn’t help but feel a little proud.

“Yeah, well, University does things to you.” No wonder Khad didn’t know him, Medivh was in college. He might not have even went to Azeroth High. Medivh looked directly at Khadgar as he said, “Don’t worry, Khad. We’re not going to get you _too_ fucked up…not tonight, anyway.”

They led him into the house and forced plastic cups into his hands. “I really don’t drink.” He tried to say but no one could hear him over the music. He saw how easily the three of them chugged whatever it was that was and thought _what’s the worst that could happen?_

 

———

 

Lothar was smashed, completely obliterated, and some how managed to lose track of Khad. _Where is my little bookworm,_ Lothar thought, scanning the living room turned dance floor. No sign of his friend. His stomach flipped but he blamed it on the alcohol and pretended not to be worried.

With alcohol swimming in his blood Lothar pushed his way through the clusters of partygoers, forcing his way to the kitchen. People were playing beer-pong and laughing over their solo cups but still no sign of Khad. Lothar’s heart started beating faster, echoing inside his brain. Less tequila would have been a good idea. Keeping an eye on his extremely naive friend would have been better.

In his sluggish search for Khad, Lothar came across Llane and Medivh who were chatting up girls by the keg. “Have you guys seen Khad?”

“Looking for your boyfriend?” Medivh replied with a shit eating grin. Lothar rolled his eyes and smacked Medivh upside the head. “Take it easy, Lothar, it’s just a joke. I think I saw him go upstairs.”

_Either he’s puking his guts out or someone is giving him a blowjob._ It was totally not normal to be thinking about his friend that way, so he just blamed it on the tequila. The thought of Khad being sick and alone broke Lothar’s heart in a way that probably wouldn’t have been as bad if he were sober. He better go hold Khad’s hair back because what are friends for if not helping each other while drunk?

The first door he opened on the second floor contained a couple who proceeded to throw pillows at Lothar’s head. Lothar continued his search only to have people yell at him and flip him off, not that he blamed them. Nobody wanted to be walked-in on.

Lothar was beginning to think that he was never going to find Khad until he heard muffled crying and something that could have been the words “I said no!” Lothar’s blood stilled. He flung the last door open and his entire field of vision was tinted red. Some drunk bastard was looming over Khad, whose button down was now halfway undone. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he pushes the guy off of him.

Lothar lunged forward, pinning the other guy against the wall with a loud thud. Lothar’s forearm was crushing his throat. “Don’t ever do that again.” Lothar growled. He drew back his fist and dealt a blow that broke his nose. Snap, crackle, pop. Lothar’s eyes were glowing with hatred for this punk who thinks he can just take whatever he wants. He wanted to rip his throat out, to snap his neck. 

In the corner of the room Khad was wheezing, curling in on himself. Lothar wanted to murder that asshole for thinking he even had the right to his friend. Khad deserved better than this scum. “I’m going to kill him.” Lothar said with a low and deadly voice.

Khad shook his head and gasped, “No! Lothar, don’t.”

Lothar gritted his teeth, “If I ever see you around him again, you’re dead.” He shoved him away and the guy had enough sense to scram. Lothar grabbed on to Khad, searching for bruises or cuts or anything that gives him the excuse to hurt that prick.

“I…He was cute but I-I didn’t want to- I’m not…” Khad was crying even harder than before and Lothar’s heart shattered into a million pieces. He wrapped his arms around Khad’s small, shaking frame.

“Let’s get out of here.” Lothar said as he wiped away Khad’s tears. Khad nodded and Lothar helped him re-button his shirt before stepping outside the door. This was going to be the last party the went to for awhile. Lothar held his hand the entire way down the stairs and out of the house.

“I’m really sorry, Khad. I shouldn’t have let you out of my sight.” Lothar said, waiting for Taria to come pick them up. Lothar swore he was good to drive but Khad was not taking a chance. They were both filled with too much alcohol and adrenaline to be behind the wheel. 

Khad shook his head. “It wasn’t your fault, Lothar.” They stayed quiet until Khad spoke again, “Thank you for finding me, though. I don’t know what would have happened if you didn’t.” Khad was looking down, kicking at the pavement with his sneaker. He couldn’t help but notice how the knuckles on Lothar’s clenched fist turned white (it was the hand that Lothar wasn’t holding Khad’s with, thank God). With a thousand butterflies fluttering in his stomach Khad squeezed Lothar’s hand, running a thumb over his wrist hesitantly. If Lothar got mad he could always blame it on the booze.

“I really was planning on killing him.” Lothar said and removed his hand from Khad’s, shoving it into his pocket.

Khad nodded, “I know.” Just then Taria pulled up and Lothar walked away, toward the car.

 

——— 

 

On the one hand, Taria was glad that they had enough sense to call her and not drive home. On the other hand - she glanced at the rearview mirror watching them snore, mouths hanging wide open, faces presses against their respective windows - she was going to lecture them to no end when they arrived to her and Lothar’s house. Khad could sleep in the guest room until he was sober enough to go home. No way was she returning him to his house in this condition.

She glanced at the mirror once more, smiling. They were holding hands.

 

———

 

Their heads were pounding as Taria paced back and forth in front of them. Lothar and Khad were seated on the couch and Taria was indeed lecturing them to no end. “I can’t believe you, Lothar. What if someone had called the police? What do you think would have happened to your football career?”

Lothar opened his mouth but Taria held a finger up, silencing him. Her fiery gaze turned to Khad, “And Khad, I can’t believe you let my brother drag you into that place. You’re the responsible one!” Khad kept his mouth shut, biting the inside of his lip.

Taria sighed, “I’m glad you are both safe but really guys, no more parties.”

“Yes, _Mom_.” Lothar said, chuckling with Khad. “We’ll be on our best behavior.”

“Lothar, I’m serious.”

“Hi serious, I’m Lothar.”

“You’re not funny.”

“I know, I’m Lothar.”

Khad facepalmed because _how_ was this his life? How was he so into a football player who made _Dad_ jokes? How the hell did Taria put up with this? As if reading his mind Taria grabbed a throw pillow and started pounding it against Lothar’s arms and chest. She had a mean swing. Lothar was laughing too hard to even block her hits. Khad smiled, relishing Lothar’s deep laugh and his smile. Khad was totally fucked.


End file.
